


One Love, One House

by your_taxidermy



Series: Sweet Affection [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Hair Playing, M/M, Somagni, reading books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: PROMPT: Hair Playing





	One Love, One House

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh <3 I'm proud of this one! It's longer than expected but I'm very happy with it <3 Do tell me what you think of this one, I was worried about being OOC but maybe I did alright! Like always, if you have a suggestion, tell me! I always need more ideas for this series. 
> 
> Acchē sē sō translates to sleep well!

The sun was still shining in the manor, the candles dimly lit in each room. Agni had finished all his chores and his evening prayers. Soma was nowhere to be seen, but he figured he’d taken a cat nap upstairs or to sunbathe before the sun was set. In Soma’s room, his bed became a perfect place to lie under the sun. How he looked so beautiful with the sun shining on his dark skin. When his hair was resting on his shoulders, his hands resting on his bare stomach, his fingers slowly circling, and his feet elevated on the chair Agni sat in when he watched over Soma as he slept. Agni poured himself a glass of water, listening to the house as it settled into the night. It was awfully chilly at night, he was sure Soma would like to snuggle by the fire. 

 

Agni walked into Soma’s chambers, as the door was wide open. “Master Soma?” Agni said softly, his footsteps muffled on the carpet. His footsteps became softer when he saw the prince resting on the couch, one arm dangling off. He smiled, watching the prince sleep before getting him a blanket. He looked comfortable enough so he didn’t bother waking him up. He grabbed a fluffy blanket from the closet and gently laid it over his sleeping prince, tucking in the corners. **_“_** **_Acchē sē sō”_** Agni whispered in his native language. 

 

There were countless books in the room to keep him occupied while Soma slept. He slowly walked over to the shelf, his fingers running along the books to find what interested him. ‘Brother’s Grim.” he thought to himself, pulling the book from the shelf. ‘Nothing like frightening European tales.’

 

He pulled a pin from his turban and placed it in the empty space where the book once rested, as to not lose the spot. He walked over to the chair and kicked off his flats and made himself comfortable. His eyes scanned the table of contents and found a story to his liking. He flipped through, finding his subject. Hans In Luck. 

 

Agni began to read, a soft breath escaping his lips. He found himself so immersed into the story, he didn’t hear Soma stretch, his bones relaxing into the soft cushion. Soma didn’t say anything, as he loved watching Agni relax for once. Soma, ever so slyly, to be a spoiled prince, he was very good at sneaking. He crept behind Agni, slowly crouch behind the chair. His hand traveled down the man’s clothing, grabbing the two long locks of embellished hair. “Your Highness-” 

 

“No,no. Keep reading.” Soma said, smiling against Agni’s ear, his earrings glimmering by the candle light. The Khansama slowly exhaled, listening to Soma’s breath in his ear. As he ran his finger across the page’s edge to turn it, he felt Soma twirl the long white locks in his fingers, moving the beads up and down. Soma rested his chin on Agni’s shoulder, his soft cheek brushing against Agni’s. Agni smiled.

 

“I didn’t know you liked stories like this.” Soma mumbled, peering over his shoulder to read the text. “Lord Phantomhive seems to enjoy them, I can see why - they are quite entertaining,” Agni replied, reading the last few lines. “Sit on the bed with me, I’d like to read one.” Soma said, rolling his shoulders as he spoke. “Of course, my prince. Did you sleep well?” He asked, slipping his ring finger into the book to keep his place. “I wasn’t sleeping, Agni. I was resting my eyes.” Soma replied sheepishly, turning his face away from the older man. “Hmm… does resting your eyes entail snoring so loud the entire town could hear?” Agni asked, raising one of his brows. Soma’s face turned to Agni with a face so flushed, it looked as if he’d eaten a curry that was entirely too spicy.

 

“Agni!” Soma protested, a laughter escaping his lips as he playfully pushed Agni’s chest. He couldn’t help to grin at Soma’s protest. “I’m only teasing you, your highness. You sleep like a kitten. “Agni’s eyes went soft when he saw Soma smile. “Come, let’s go read.” Soma flopped onto the bed, sitting Indian style. Agni sat behind him, placing the book on Soma’s lap. Soma’s violet tresses were too tempting not to caress and play with as he read. Agni did just that. He began to run his fingers through Soma’s hair, his eyes lovingly watching as the locks wrapped around his fingers. He gathered all of Soma’s hair only to let it fall over his sides and into his face. He heard ‘phew’ from Soma, seeing a strand fly into the air. Soma leaned back into Agni, feeling his lower back slowly stretch. “I’m tired,” Soma complained, closing the book and resting it beside him. “Then rest, my prince. Would you like me to change the covers to something warmer?” he asked tenderly, putting his hands on Soma’s shoulders, moving his thumbs in circles to massage the price. He yawned, nodding his head ‘no’ in response. “No, no. I don’t want to sleep yet, the sun is almost set. When it’s fully dark, I’ll sleep.” 

 

Agni had the opportunity to quote one of his own poems about Soma… “The sun is tired, it’s already set.” He replied. It took Soma a moment to realize what the Khansama had meant but it warmed his heart nonetheless. “How you always warm me, Agni.” Soma cooed. 

 

“I can’t possibly warm you as much as you warm me and all of England, even the world, Master Soma. I am humbled you bless me with such kindness.” Agni continued to run his fingers in the violet hair, feeling himself begin to drift off. Soma felt his movements slow. “Resting your eyes, Agni?” Soma jested. Agni’s eyes shot open from the sound of his voice. “Not at all, my prince.” He reassured Soma. Soma chuckled at him. 

 

“Let’s lie down, I think my eyes would like to rest for several hours,” Soma said slowly, reaching for his night shirt folded up on the nightstand. Agni gently removed Soma’s day shirt, folding it on the foot of the bed. Soma was dressed in his nightshirt in a matter of seconds and he made himself comfortable in the bed. “Goodnight, Soma-Sama.” Agni bowed and turned his back to Soma only to hear another call of his name. “Agni, Agni, Agni. When will you learn? Unless I tell you to go to  _ your  _ bedroom, you can always sleep with me.” Soma’s lips curled into a sly grin when he saw Agni’s expression change from  _ ‘what did I do wrong?’  _ to  _ ‘Oh, I’m not in trouble after all.’ _

 

Agni removed his turban, ruffling his stark white hair with his godly hand. He removed his garbs and folded them onto the dresser. Shirtless, his deep olive skin was highlighted by the candle light. Every muscle, the deep small of his back, every curve was enhanced under the candle light. “You may use one of my night pants if you wish. The manor is cold and I don’t want you catching a nasty cold.” Soma sighed, watching Agni sort through the sets of night attire. “Thank you, my prince.” he said, slipping into the loose shirt and pants. Soma lifted the blankets so the Khansama could slip under, sharing their body heat. “Rest well, my dearest prince.” Agni cooed, still running his fingers through Soma’s hair. Soma snuggled close, curling into a ball against Agni’s muscled chest. “Goodnight Agni.” 

 

Agni’s hand was still in Soma’s hair, playing with his hair until he’d fallen asleep against the prince, listening to his soft breathing as they both drifted into a slumber.


End file.
